Sam McCall
Sam McCall is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines |-|2003-04= |-|2005-08= |-|2009-10= |-|2011-12= |-|2013-14= |-|2015-16= |-|2017-18= |-|2019-present= On October 31 Halloween, Sam meets Cassandra Pierce as her new cellmate before she found out that Nikolas is alive. On January 29, 2020; Sam gains Cyrus Renault as her new enemy who had been transferred from Thompson Penitentiary to Pentonville Penitentiary. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals * Held hostage at gunpoint during her and Drew’s (as Jason) party at the Metro Court by two suspects 26-27, 2017; the suspects were later arrested, lawyered up, and sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole after being saved by Sonny leaving G.H. Art Therapist Franco Baldwin and Dante's partner Nathan West unharmed * Drugged and kidnapped by the gunmen aka suspects and then thrown into the water 27, 2017; Jason saved her Oct 30, 2017. Not even mayor [[Janice Lomax] could save her who talks about the Charles Street redevelopment project at Charlie's Pub nearly two months later as the suspects were later arrested and sent to prison] * Being framed for helping Shiloh escape custody by Bryce Henderson under Peter August's orders 10, 2019-present; arrested Relationships |-|Family= *Drew Cain - Sam's ex-husband *Scout Cain - Sam's daughter with Drew *Charlotte Cassadine - Sam's cousin *Helena Cassadine - Sam's step-grandmother (deceased) *Mikkos Cassadine - Sam's grandfather (deceased) *Nikolas Cassadine - Sam's cousin *Stefan Cassadine - Sam's uncle (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - Sam's uncle (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine - Sam's uncle *Victor Cassadine - Sam's great uncle (deceased) *Avery Corinthos - Sam's cousin and daughter of Sonny and Ava *Michael Corinthos - Sam's nephew by marriage of Jason *Alexis Davis - Sam's mother *Kristina Davis - Sam's half-sister and daughter of Sonny and Alexis *Ava Jerome - Sam's aunt *Julian Jerome - Sam's father *Kiki Jerome - Sam's cousin *Olivia Jerome - Sam's aunt *Molly Lansing-Davis - Sam's half-sister and daughter of Ric and Alexis *Danny Morgan - Sam and Jason's son *Jason Morgan - Sam's ex-husband, father of Danny, and friend of Sonny Corinthos *Liesl Obrecht - Sam's great aunt by marriage of Valentin and Nina (incarcerated) *A.J. Quartermaine - Sam's brother-in-law and Jason's half-brother (deceased) *Amanda Quartermaine - Sam's niece and daughter of Nicolas and Molly *Emily Quartermaine - Sam's sister-in-law and Jason's adoptive sister (deceased) *Molly Quartermaine - Sam's sister-in-law by marriage of Nicolas *Ned Quartermaine - Sam's cousin-in-law *Nicolas Quartermaine - Sam's sister-in-law and Jason's adoptive brother *Olivia Quartermaine - Sam's cousin-in-law |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - T.J.'s mother and current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford - Shawn's son with Jordan and Molly's boyfriend *Shawn Butler *Neil Byrne *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua - Judge in criminal/civil court *Laura Collins - Luke's ex-wife and current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Mike Corbin - Sonny's father *Carly Corinthos - Sam's friend *Morgan Corinthos - Sonny and Carly's son and Michael's brother (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Sam's friend *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Nicolas Dean *Anna Devane - Robin's mother and former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Patrick Drake - Sam's ex-boyfriend and Robin's husband *Connie Falconeri - (deceased) *Dante Falconeri *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Russell Ford - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *James Horowitz *Jasper "Jax" Jacks *Maxie Jones - friends with Sam and Jason and acquaintance to Sonny; Spinelli's ex-girlfriend/ex-fiancée and the mother of his daughter, Georgie *Hal Jordan - aka Green Lantern *Ric Lansing - Sam's attorney, Sonny's maternal half-brother, her sister Molly's father, and her mother Alexis' ex-husband *Trey Mitchell - (deceased) *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Heather Roth - Judge in criminal/civil court *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *James Scorpio - Sam's friend and Robin's brother *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner and current Chief of Detectives of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Robin's father, former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Katie Sloane - Kyle's daughter with an unknown woman *Luke Spencer - longtime friend of Jason and Sam *Valerie Spencer - Detective of the Port Charles Police Department *Damian Spinelli - friends with Sam, Jason, and Sonny and former computer hacker/PI replaced Stan Johnson after his death, now replaced by his race-swapped counterpart Shawn Butler, and back again *Clyde Thompson *Ellie Trout - Spinelli's current girlfriend *David Walters - Judge in criminal/civil court *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *Nathan West - Maxie's husband (deceased) *Britt Westbourne - Nathan's half-sister *Zatanna Zatara *Kara Zor-El - aka Supergirl |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Sherri Anderson - Shiloh's friend and ally *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh and Nathan's look-alike *Peter August - Nelle's male counterpart *Hayden Barnes - Robin's look-alike *Nelle Benson - Heather's younger counterpart Sam's former cellmate *Ryan Chamberlain *Stephen Clay - aka Caleb Morley (deceased) *Cesar Faison - also Britt Westbourne's father and Olivia Jerome's male counterpart (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Faison's son with an unknown woman *Hadley - Jerry Jacks' female associate when helping steal ELQ shares (deceased) *Peter Harrel, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Bryce Henderson *Paul Hornsby - Former District Attorney and Jerry's former accomplice (incarcerated) *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Cassandra Pierce - Sam's former cellmate *Cyrus Renault - Sam's new enemy and Cassandra's male counterpart *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge - Her aunt Olivia and her uncle Valentin's associate from South Africa who bores an uncanny resemblance to Valentin *Jeffrey Scribner *Joe Scully, Jr. - also Trey's father and the starting of Robin's kidnapping (deceased) *Kyle Sloane - (deceased) *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Claudia Zacchara - (deceased) Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Private investigators Category:Greek-Americans Category:Cassadine family Category:Jerome family Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Sonny's Army Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s